whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Imaginary Friends Studios
Imaginary Friends Studios is an art studio based in Singapore and Jakarta, founded in 2005 by Stanley Lau, Kendrick Lim and Kai Lim. They have worked with clients in comics, video games, film and animation. White Wolf Credits Card Art *2017: *2010: *2008: *2007: Cover Art *2010/''September 6:'' - featuring wraithdt *2010/''September 6:'' - featuring wraithdt *2010/''July 7:'' *2010/''June 22:'' *2009/''February 4:'' *2008/''April 16:'' - featuring Fiduciose *2008/''April 2:'' - featuring Kenneth Loh and Ray Toh *2007: - with Erfan Fajar *2007: - with Sami Basri and Sunny Gho *2006/''October 4:'' - featuring Kendrick Lim *2006/''April 17:'' - with Kendrick Lim *2006/''March 20:'' - with Kendrick Lim Interior Art *2012/''March 20:'' - Sami Basri, Boon, Kevin Chin, Erfan Fajar, Fiduciose, Sunny Gho, Sinad Jaruartjanapat, Buddy Jiang, Lan JunLan Jun Kang, Pilvi Kuusela, Kendrick Lim, Kenneth Loh, Rhoald Marcellius, Arif Priyanto, Tabitha Reed, Yatawee Rutsameecharoen, Djoko Santiko, Scabrouspencil, Dani Siswadi, Skan Srisuwan, Sudathip Techakriengkrai, Elda The, Ray Toh, Kierston VandeKraats, Adimira Wijayadi, YJL, Zhi Xian and Theresa Zysk *2010/''November 10:'' *2010/''October 11:'' *2010/''September 6:'' - featuring Scabrouspencil, YJL and Zhi Xian *2010/''September 6:'' - featuring Scabrouspencil, YJL and Zhi Xian *2010/''July 25:'' *2010/''June 22:'' *2010/''May 19:'' *2010/''February 17:'' - with Jennyson Rosero and Zid *2010/''February 3:'' *2010/''January 27:'' - with DCWJ, Kaizo, Chris Ng and Jennyson Rosero *2010: *2009/''November 11:'' - with Chris, Jennyson, Lan Jun ‘Junkman’ Kang, Leos ‘Okita’ Ng and Zid *2009/''November 4:'' *2009/''November 4:'' *2009/''March 25:'' *2009/''February 4:'' - featuring the art of Yasmine *2009/''February 4:'' - with Chester Ocampo *2009/''February 4:'' - featuring Yusuf Idris, Reza Ilyasa and Mischievous Martian *2009: - with Reza Ilyasa and YJL *2008/''December 17:'' - with Reza Ilyasa *2008/''September 24:'' - with Reza Ilyasa, Rhoald Marcellius and Chester Ocampo *2008/''July 9:'' - Featuring the art of Ciaee *2008/''June 11:'' - with Haruningster, Jennyson Rosero, Scabrouspencil, Zhi Xian and YJL *2008/''June 9:'' *2008/''April 16:'' - with Kingmong, Scabrouspencil, Junkman, YJL and Zhi Xian *2008/''April 2:'' - with Jennyson, Kenneth, Markovah, Scabrouspencil, YJL and Zhi Xian *2008/''April 2:'' *2008: *2007/''December 19:'' - featuring the art of Yasmine *2007/''November 7:'' - Featuring the art of Junkman, King Mong, Rub-A-Duck, Zid, YJL, Scabrouspencil, Tze, Jill Secord, Garrie Gastonny *2007/''September 26:'' - with Mr. B, Scabrouspencil, Tze Wei, Yasmine, YJL and EUR and Zid *2007/''September 26:'' - Featuring the art of Junkman, King Mong, Rub-A-Duck, YJL, Scabrouspencil, Mr. B, DCWJ, Wraithdt, Tze, Jill Secord, Dmitrys, Ciaee *2007/''September 12:'' - with Derrick Chew, Kevin Chin, Yinah Goh, Lan Jun Kang, Marc Lee, Kendrick Lim, Djoko Santiko and Ray Toh *2007/''May 30:'' - with Aramia, Jho, Kiat and Yina *2007/''April 18:'' - with Kendrick Lim, Lan Jun Kang, Kevin Chin, Ray Toh, Yinah Goh, Derrick Chew, Djoko Santiko and Marc Lee *2007/''March 7:'' - with Kevin Chin, Erfan Fajar, Lan Jun Kang, Kenneth, Marc Lee, Garrie Mukhawarman, Ben Qwek, Nicolas Stephan and Tze *2007/''January 24:'' - with Erfan Fajar, Jun Kang and Kenneth Loh / with Jun Kang, Kiat, Kenneth Loh and Tze *2007: - with Junkman, KingMong and Scabrouspencil *2006/''October 4:'' - with Lan Jun Kang *2006/''May 29:'' *2006/''March 20:'' - featuring Kevin Chin, Thitipon Dicruen, Lan Jun Kang, Kendrick Lim, Kenneth Loh, rans and Kenneth Wong *2006/''March 20:'' - featuring Boon, Sami Basri, Kevin Chin, Pilvi Kuusela, Kendrick Lim, Lan Jun Kang, Rhoald Marcellius, Buddy Jiang, Sinad Jaruartjanapat, Arif Priyanto, Tabitha Reed, Yatawee Rutsameecharoen, Djoko Santiko, Dani Siswadi, Skan Srisuwan, Sudathip Techakriengkrai, Elda The, Ray Toh, Kierston VandeKraats, Adimira Wijayadi and Theresa Zysk *2006: - with Brand, Kevin Chin, Junk, Leos Ng Hong Mun and Zid Category:Artists